


Taste of Extravagance

by Reynarius



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Arthas 'they're just good friends' Menethil, F/F, SYLVANAS IN A SUIT, fancy formal banging, harold.....they're lesbians, let Jaina say Fuck, not plot just porn, ranger general!sylvanas, slight praise kink, this is a gift for all the gays, this really is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/pseuds/Reynarius
Summary: Formal gatherings weren't Jaina's thing. Neither was Arthas. But luckily, her Ranger General is there to make the evening a lot less boring.





	Taste of Extravagance

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote y'all porn at 3 am be grateful.  
> also jaina and nas been hooking up prior to this for context, they're gay and in love leave them be

“This is silly, Arthas. Why would you ever think bringing me along was a good idea?” Jaina whispered as the Prince spun her around.

He just smiled wide. “Oh come on now Jaina, this is Quel’thalas! The extravagance of it all, surely you must be enjoying yourself?”

The mage said nothing, looking anywhere else but at Arthas. Light above, the Crown Prince of Lordaeron was absolutely insufferable sometimes. Especially this evening, when it seemed as if he was pulling out every trick he had in order to woo her.

Not that it would ever work, she had never been one to enjoy the company of men. A fact she had told him one too many times. Her heart belonged to another and _they_ were her reason for agreeing to this evening, as selfish as she knew it was.

Their moment however was thankfully interrupted. “Prince Arthas, my most sincere apologies...but might I steal your lovely dance partner for a moment?”

_Sylvanas._

Jaina tried to suppress the smile curling up on her lips. Both she and the Prince bowed before the esteemed Ranger General. However when the mage looked upon her, she found the breath stolen from her lungs, unable to silence the gasp that fell from her lips.

There was not a piece of her usual mail armor or leather in sight. Sylvanas stood tall and proud before them, dressed in her beautifully tailored military uniform. The fine midnight blue fabric was highlighted with threads of the brightest gold, one shoulder even adorned with an intricate and decorative epaulet. Jaina found herself wanting to trace her fingers across the patterns crested across the surface.

“I mind not, Ranger General, I insist! You ladies enjoy yourselves. I shall catch up with you later this evening, Jaina.”

With that, his touch fell away and he stepped away from them. Melting into the crowd as Jaina let out a relieved sigh. _“Thank the Light.”_

Laughter bubbled up from Sylvanas then, covering her mouth to stifle herself. “Careful, Lady Proudmoore. One might think you do not enjoy the company of an individual such as the _great_ Prince Arthas.”

“I would _certainly hope so._ ”

That pulled a grin from the elf and she felt her heart flutter at the sight. She was just so taken with the ranger, staring long and hard enough that she almost missed Sylvanas’ words.

“How lucky for me then, otherwise you might have denied me the pleasure of your company.” Her lover said, eyes glinted mischievously.

“We both know I cannot deny you anything, Lady Windrunner.”

Sylvanas let out a small snicker. “Mmm, then it makes asking you to dance with me _much easier._ ”

The musicians began playing their next piece, one song fading flawlessly into another. Jaina felt herself immediately relaxing as both she and Sylvanas took their positions for the next dance. Her tense muscles shuddering in relief with her lover so near now. Despite all his good intentions Arthas did not exactly provide the most comforting presence.

The Ranger General extended her hand out then, smiling as the mage took it without pause. Both stepped forward then, Jaina pressed up against Sylvanas and she nearly gasped when a strong arm circled around her midsection.

“How are your dancing skills, Lady Proudmoore?”

Heat rose up to dust her cheeks in a faint red, embarrassment flooded her expression and she stammered, “Not well, I...do not spend much time doing such things.”

Jaina could barely focus. Here she was pressed up against Sylvanas, a strong arm looped around her waist. Being so near to her had her heart pounding hard in her chest, enough that she feared she might actually feel it herself.

“Oh, darling, you are basically _drooling_.” The Ranger General teased, tugging Jaina closer.

Her fingers trailed up along the curve of her spin and Jaina felt her breath hitch in her throat. Sylvanas’ ears twitched at the sound, teasing. “I can practically _hear_ your heart, my darling mage. I would rather not have it stop while you are in my arms.”

“It is simply what you do to me, my heart.” The mage purred, resting her face into the crook of her lover’s neck.

She reached a hand up to Sylvanas’ shoulder, her thumb drumming against the pulse point on her neck as they swayed on the dance floor. Their hearts were racing _together_ , it would appear that the elf was simply better at masking her nerves.

“Does Prince Arthas do the same for you?”

Jaina leaned back, looking up at the Ranger General. The sincerity in her voice made Sylvanas heart stutter in her chest, “No, not in a thousand lifetimes.”

“Then I shall consider myself lucky beyond compare, my lady.”

The smug expression on her face told Jaina all she needed to know. She heard the music picking up its pace in the background, knowing their dance would soon follow. Sylvanas leaned in close, purring, “I forgot to mention but, you look absolutely fetching in that dress.”

“O-oh... thank you. It’s not much.” Jaina brushed off the compliment, tugging absentmindedly at the hem of the violet dress. Heat rising up on her cheeks, helpless to stop the smile that creeped up on her lips.

Spinning her around, Sylvanas said, “Perhaps, but even the most expensive and extravagant gown this evening would not begin to compare.”

“We-well, thank you, Lady Windrunner. Such a compliment from you is sur-”

The Ranger General interrupted her, mischief painted across her face. “Though perhaps your dress might look even better when cast aside on my floor.”

Jaina’s legs actually gave out at the thought, the _implication._ Sylvanas was luckily there to hold her steady, laughing hard as the poor human struggled to regain her footing. The blush on her face burned and the anticipation coiled in her stomach. Gods, she was a horrendous tease.

“Are you alright, Lady Jaina? You look a little flustered, are you feeling unwell?” She quipped, leaning in to graze her lips against the mage’s ear.

_“I’m fine.”_

With a curt laugh, Sylvanas gently guided Jaina into a spin before pulling her right back in. “Oh, I am certain you are. Now keep up, my lady, the music is going to pick up its pace and I would hate to lose you in the midst.”

At her lover’s words, the music did just that and she found herself clinging to the navy blue cloth of Sylvanas’ suit. Ready to follow the Ranger General through the steps, Jaina wasn’t the worst dancer but she imagined that the elf had more than enough experience with beginners to be of assistance.

“I will try my best, for you.”

A smirk flashed across her face. “I know you will.”

Together, with the rise and fall of the music they danced across the ballroom floor. Jaina allowing Sylvanas to guide her through the motions. All eyes rested upon them and typically the mage would have been unnerved but with the Ranger General holding her so close, nothing else mattered.

Lips found purchase against her ear and that _damnable_ voice, heady and laced with want, purring to her. Soft enough that none could hear but her.

“I want you, Jaina. Spread out on my sheets, bared to my sight alone.”

She spun the mage away as the last word fell from her lips, it left the poor woman shaking and flustered beyond compare. Her eyes wide even when Sylvanas pulled her right back into her arms, still grinning like a fool.

“I want you pinned beneath me, writhing and crying out my name in pleasure.”

Another spin, another skip of Jaina’s heart beat. The Ranger General was going to be the death of her tonight.

“To feel you gripping at me, desperate for me to touch you. To have my way with you.”

Sylvanas nipped at the mage’s ear this time, her voice holding enough sway over her that it sent a jolt of arousal coiling right down the length of Jaina’s spine.

“I want to feel you clench around my fingers as I make you come undone over and over. Do you want that too, Jaina?”

Her face was going to be permanently colored dark red at this rate, there was no stopping the Ranger General and her dirty talking. But still she could only manage to nod, her fingers gripping the gold metal adorning her lover’s shoulder.

“Say it for me, Jaina. Tell me you want me.” Sylvanas hummed, spinning Jaina once more before pulling the mage’s back against her chest.

A whimper fell from her lips and her hands grabbed at the ones currently roaming down her thighs and across her stomach. Her muscles tensing and shuddering as she felt Sylvanas’ warm breath ghosting against her ear.

“Please. N-no more, Sylvanas. I need you, right now.”

They lingered like that a few more moments, the smile upturned on her lover’s face was all the sign she needed. The Ranger General spun her around quickly and pulled her close enough that their lips just _barely_ touched, heavy breaths splaying across their skin.

“Come now, my love. Don’t you want to be a good girl for me?”

Need coiled tighter in Jaina’s abdomen and she nearly moaned aloud, Sylvanas continued to just barely bring their lips together, she just wanted the elf to _kiss her already._ The teasing had to stop, she was shaking too hard and she just knew she was soaked.

“Sylvanas Windrunner, if you don’t take me out of this ballroom right now and _fuck me,_ I am going to lose my mind.” The mage hissed, clinging tight to her lover.

Another laugh rolled off of her tongue and she finally relented. “Since you asked so _nicely.”_

Without another word, Sylvanas’ hands fell away from her body and one reached to grab her hand. Squeezing tight as she tugged Jaina along behind her, both of them making a speedy exit from the ball. Blatantly ignoring Prince Arthas as he tried to wave them down to say another hello.

They stepped out into the side hallway that had been closed off for the ball, secluded and quiet. Dark, illuminated by a few stray arcane lights here and there. It was all that they needed right now, Jaina was about five seconds from pouncing on the Ranger General and having her way with her.

Sylvanas took a few more steps before she turned and dragged Jaina to the wall. Pinning her back against it, bracing one of her hands next to the mage’s head. The other trailing down over her collarbone and towards her breasts.

“You are absolutely breathtaking, Jaina. Simply _exquisite._ ”

Her lips caressed along Jaina’s jaw until they reached her ear, fangs nipped playfully at the sensitive lobe. A moan rolled off of her tongue and her hips involuntarily jerked forward into the ranger’s, enough of a reaction that it pulled a chuckle from her.

“So needy for me, Lady Proudmoore. I adore it.” She drawled out,

The mage drew in a sharp breath that was then cut off by her lover’s hand curling around the back of her neck, capturing her lips rough with her own. Enough that Jaina lost all sense of her reality in a split second, Sylvanas’ kiss was hungry, demanding and she couldn’t get enough of it.

Jaina moved her hands to grab at the elf but she was too quick, the hand that had been on her neck effortlessly securing her hands above her head. The other busied itself with squeezing and kneading at her backside, she just melted - allowing herself to simply _enjoy_ all the attention she was currently receiving from the Ranger General.

Suddenly, Sylvanas broke the kiss with a hum. A soft disappointed whine fell from Jaina’s lips. Her hands fighting against the iron grip that the elf had on her, trying to reach out for her.

“Tell me what you need, little mage. Talk to me.” Her voice soothed the desperation inside the woman, enough that she could force herself to suck in a harsh breath and focus.

Jaina squeezed her eyes shut, gasping out as Sylvanas’ lips found purchase against the side of her neck, biting playfully. Leaving marks across her pale skin, all she can do is squirm under her kisses. “Just _touch me._ Please, I can’t...I feel like I’m going to burst.”

The Ranger General shushed her sweetly, tilting her head back. “Settle yourself, my darling, you do not want all those people and Prince Arthas out there to hear, now do you?”

She shook her head, she _definitely_ did not want that. Last thing she even wanted to picture was Arthas walking in on them while Sylvanas was two fingers deep in her, or _worse._

“Let me take care of you, but be quiet, Lady Jaina. Lest the others hear you.”

Sylvanas toyed with the deep violet fabric of her dress, stealing another kiss from Jaina before hiking up the front of her gown.Their eyes locked as her hand that had been restraining the mage’s finally dropped and allowed them to be freed.

“Are you certain?”

“Just, _fuck me already._ ”

With a mock bow of her head, Sylvanas teased. “As you command, my lady.”

Suddenly she tugged off one of her gloves with her teeth, casting it aside and bringing her hand down between Jaina’s thighs. The grin that spread over her face when her fingers met the wetness that had built there was pure mischief.

“No undergarments, Lady Proudmoore? How scandalous of you.”

Sylvanas ran two fingers over her clit, slowly - almost painstakingly so and the mage immediately threw a hand up to cover her mouth, desperately trying to muffle her moan. A second stroke over her clit had her reeling, her eyes squeezed shut.

“You are absolutely _drenched._ Are you going to come right here, when just about _anyone_ could walk in and see you like this?” Sylvanas purred, relishing in the feeling of having the mage coming apart at her touch.

 _‘Fuck’_ was the only word Jaina managed as slowly those fingers slid inside her, the free hand she had moving up to wrap around the Ranger General’s shoulder. Nails bit into the fabric of her suit, clinging to her like she was the only anchor to their reality.

Her hips rolled into those trained fingers, desperate for more. For more touch, for the tension to coil tighter and tighter. Sylvanas was all too glad to give that to her, capping off the slow thrusts of her fingers with her thumb flicking against the mage’s clit. Smirking when she felt the mage's inner walls clench around her fingers, desperate for her.

Jaina could barely think, whispering all sorts of obscenities into the palm of her hand as her grip tightened and the ranger drove her higher and higher. Crying out into her fingers when Sylvanas picked up the pace, lips pressing soft kisses across her neck and jaw.

“Good girl, Jaina. Such a good girl for me, are you going to come?” She coaxed, following her question with a bite graced upon the mage’s neck. Another mark for her to try and hide later on.

“Yes, _yes..._ gods, Sylvanas please. Don’t _fucking_ stop.” Jaina pleaded, her entire body racked with shivers. With Sylvanas’ lips on her neck, her fingers fucking her hard and every thrust touching _that_ spot that made her gasp and arched up into her lover.

She slowed down just a fraction, enough to keep the mage hanging right on the very edge. Her orgasm just seconds away but now halted, the tension coiling in her stomach faded fast with each second that Sylvanas stilled her movements. Jaina couldn't stop the  _growl_ that fell from her lips, she was  _so, so close._ "

_"Sylvanas...light's sake, please."_

Hot breaths were exhaled against her ear and the Ranger General cooed as her touch renewed. _“Come for me._  Be a good girl, Jaina.”

Gods above. She was hot, it was all so hot and the tension in her stomach was wound up so tightly that the second the command left Sylvanas’ lips - Jaina followed with it. She trembled hard against her, nearly collapsing to the floor as her lover stroked over her clit and had her reeling. Her hand fell away from her mouth during the peak of her orgasm and she hadn’t realized that she screamed out the Ranger General’s name.

They lingered like that briefly, panting hard together. Sylvanas was about to lick her fingers clean when the doors they came through just minutes ago burst open. The elf stepped in front of Jaina, shielding her from sight while she composed herself as much as she could. It was Arthas who came marching right on through those doors, smile on his face.

_The fool._

Sylvanas greeted him, so composed, as if she hadn’t just been fucking Jaina senseless against the wall. “Your Majesty.”

“Ranger General! I knew I would find you here, I just came to make sure everything was alright. Someone said they heard shouting, or something of the kind coming from this area."

He seemed to realize the mage was there too, waving. "Oh, hi, Jaina.”

She laughed. “Ah, yes everything is alright. Jaina was simply not feeling well so I brought her away from the crowd but does not seem to have helped."

Arthas looked worried. "I should escort the lady back to the inn, it is only proper."

Sylvanas waved him off, glancing back at Jaina before she replied, "You presence would be missed from the ball, your majesty. I have been to far many of these, mine won't be missed. Perhaps it best I escort her home while you play diplomat this evening."

He seemed to mull that over for a moment before finally he nodded, “Indeed, you are a kind friend, Lady Windrunner. Take good care of her and Jaina, I will speak to you tomorrow!”

With a bow shared, Arthas turned around and headed right back into the ballroom where he came from. Sylvanas waited until the doors shut to turn around to tend to Jaina, who was slumped against the wall. Face flushed a dark red and her blonde hair was a disaster. It was a sight to behold.

“You are lucky Arthas lacks common sense. He was entirely oblivious.” The Ranger General teased, embracing the mage carefully.

“You...are incredible, my love.” Jaina rasped out, clinging tightly to her lover. Fingers lazily tracing over the epaulet on her shoulder, just like she had been so tempted to do all evening.

Sylvanas snickered, wrapping an arm around the mage's waist to steady her shaking legs. “You have seen nothing yet, little mage. Now let us get you home, I am not done with you just yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> ARTHAS 'THEY'RE JUST GAL PALS' MENETHIL


End file.
